Kitty Amazing (Episode)
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for The Cat. Plot Red and Blue are witness to the horrors of 'Apocalypse Meow.' Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Red is taking the trash out. He opens the dumpster.) Cat: *Meow* Red: Hey, cat, that's my trash! Get out of there! Cat: *Meow* Red: Hoho what? Look at your cute cat face! You are soooooooft! What is your name? I don't even know! I'mma call you Kitty Amazing 'cause that's what you look like! (Time lapse. Red is in the apartment showing Kitty Amazing to Blue, who is wearing shades.) Blue: We are not keeping that cat. Red: Pleeeeeease? Blue: I can't even see what you're doing, you know I had eye surgery. Red: Oh, man, I feel sorry for you because this cat is sooo cute! (The background turns dark and Red's eyes are completely white.) (Evil voice): FEEL HOW CUTE SHE IS!!! (The background and Red's eyes turn back to normal. Blue touches Kitty Amazing.) Blue: Ohhh, oh, yeah, it does feel soft. And strangely cold... Red: Let's take this cat for a test drive! Blue: What does that mean? Red: It means chicas love gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Gatos! Gatos! (Red walks out of the house.) Blue: Red? Wait up! Marco! Marco? Red: ¡Azul, mira! Dos chicas jalapeños. (A lavender woman walks up to Red.) Woman: Oh, my God, that is a cute cat! Ohh, my heart is melting... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Woman: MY HEART IS MELTING! OH, MY GOD! (The woman dies.) Red: Oh, shit! Blue: Red? What happened? I hear sirens! Red: You hear nothing! Green Man: Hey, is she ok? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Man dies.) Orange Woman: Hey, is he ok? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Woman dies. Red screams and runs) Blue: Wait. We're running towards the sirens? (follows Red's voice) Tour Man: And if you look to your left you will see.... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Tour Man and his group dies.) Red: Oh, no, there's a parade! Aaaaaahhh! (Group of people & animals screams and dies with wacky sounds. Red and Blue run to their apartment building.) Elderly Man: What have I told you about pets in the apartment? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Red: Mr. Dingleberry, look away! (Mr. Dingleberry falls off the stairs and dies.) Blue: Huh? What's going on? Mr. Dingleberry? Red: Oh, haha, he just tossed a sack of potatoes down the steps. Those Irish love their potatoes. (Knocking sound) Officer: I just heard the sound of death and secrets in here. Is everything all right? (Red shows off Kitty Amazing in front of the officer) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Officer shrieks and dies. Somber music plays in the background as Red and Kitty Amazing look at each other) Red: You're too cute... too cute for this world. I have to destroy you! (closes his eyes in despair) Goodbye, Kitty Amazing... (He kisses Kitty Amazing and and puts it in front of a mirror.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (It turns to stone.) (Time lapse. Red and Blue play catch using the petrified Kitty Amazing.) Red: Go wide, asshole! (Throws Kitty Amazing to Blue.) Blue: Yeah, yeah, I'm going-- Wait, what? (Kitty Amazing breaks) Blue: Ah, shi- -Episode ends- Recurring Gags Auto-Tuned Singing None. Red Floating *When Red takes Kitty Amazing out of the trash, he floats when he says, "What is your name?" *After the lavender woman dies, he jumps and floats for one second. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with the "I"s replaced with jalapenos. The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say shit but was cut off. Continuity *Kitty Amazing appears again in Sex Marks the Spot, but still in a petrified state. Trivia *This is Kitty Amazing's second appearance. The first was in the Cat Teaser Trailer. *Red killed Kitty Amazing the same way Perseus killed Medusa. *Blue resembles Johnny Rocketfingers in this episode. *''"¡Azul, mira! Dos chicas jalapeños."'' probably meant "Blue, look! Two hot girls." except he used "jalapeños" instead of "caliente". *While Red and Blue run towards the apartment, graffiti can be seen, which reads "NATURE'S NINJA -R. *Red said, "Go wide" instead of "Go long" *It was unknown if Kitty Amazing's power is deliberate or accidental. *"Apocalypse Meow", from the episode description is most likely based on "Apocalypse Now". *This is the first episode to have its music composed by Happy Tree Friends' Jerome Rossen. Video thumb|left|428px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1